You're the Reason
by Day Dreamer Night Lover
Summary: Jason leaves and Elizabeth must decide what kind of person she wants to be. Will she be the Elizabeth that loves Lucky, the Elizabeth that needs Jason, or the Elizabeth that's strong willed and stands on her own two feet? The future is what she makes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
><em>"Care about people's approval and you will be their prisoner."<em>  
><em>-Lao Tzu<em>

Waking up, Elizabeth kicked her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her body to banish any fatigue left in her body. Today was the start of living her life on her own. Saying goodbye to Jason had been the hardest thing she has had to face since saying goodbye to Lucky, but she did it. Now that she's officially on her own, Elizabeth felt a sense of independence that she hasn't felt in such a long time. After being raped she fell into a familiar pattern with Lucky and she just never seemed to be able to get out of it.

Then Jason happened and he taught her how to live life without Lucky. He taught her who she could be once she let go of Lucky, but then she became the girl that needed Jason. With him walking out of her life, she has to find the girl that needs herself and today marked the start of that. February 14th, Valentines Day, is that day where her life changed from carefree to closed off and its the day she'll take it all back. She's taking back her freedom, her spirit, and her life.

"Okay, Lizzie." Elizabeth says to herself, looking at her wardrobe. "Time to go shopping."

Grabbing an outfit from her closet, Elizabeth lays it out before taking a shower and getting dressed. She had the afternoon shift at Kelly's and she wanted to reinvent her entire look by then. Grabbing her purse that had all her savings in it, Elizabeth snatched her keys from the desk and walked out of her studio. She's transformed her entire studio to make it look more like a home and she's pleased with what she has done. Now all that's left to do is get rid of her clothes and fill her closet with a new look.

Getting in her car, Elizabeth closes the door to the harsh winter, starting up her car and blaring the music. Something loud and rocking, she's tired of sad songs and love songs. She's done with relying on a man to make her feel complete. Normally she'd call Emily to go shopping, but not today. Today is a new day. A day where Elizabeth relies and depends on Elizabeth. Once inside the shopping center, Elizabeth goes through different stores, trying to find the perfect look for her.

"This is it." Elizabeth says, looking at herself in the mirror. "This is my look."

"Is that all?" the saleswoman asks, holding a bunch of clothes that Elizabeth handed her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head with certainty. "That's all."

"Right this way." the woman says, guiding her to the counter. "You know, a leather jacket would go perfectly with this look."

"A leather jacket, huh?" Elizabeth mulls it over for a moment. "Got one in mind?"

"Actually, there's one right here." the woman picks up one from the return box. "I think it'll be perfect for you."

Elizabeth takes the jacket from the woman, sliding her arms into it and smiling slightly as she looks at herself in the mirror behind the saleswoman. She had to admit the woman was right, the jacket did tie her entire look together. With a shake of her head, Elizabeth tears the tag off the jacket and tosses it on the counter.

"I'll take it." Elizabeth says as she adjusts the jacket. "You're right. Its perfect."

"I did the same thing last year." the woman divulges, ringing up all the items.

"Did what?" Elizabeth questions, eyeing the woman intently.

"Reinvented myself." she amends. "I hope it helps you the way it helped me."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says, pulling out her money. "I appreciate that."

"Sure." the woman smiles slightly. "That'll be two-fifty."

Paying for her clothes, Elizabeth gathers her shopping bags and walks out of the store. Dressed in her new threads, Elizabeth felt like a whole new person, a whole new her. As she's walking towards the elevator to leave the shopping center, Elizabeth's eyes are drawn to the beauty shop. One picture sticking out amongst the rest and Elizabeth couldn't help the light bulb that flicked on in her mind. Checking her wallet to see if she had enough money, Elizabeth walked into the shop, dropping her bags on the empty chairs by the window.

"That look please." Elizabeth says as she sits down in a chair. "Make it layered."

"You got it." the hairdresser replies, putting on a protective apron over Elizabeth.

With her new look complete, Elizabeth pays the hairdresser before grabbing her shopping bags and leaving the center. She saw a piercing shop, but figured that it was overdoing it, so she threw her stuff into the trunk and headed home. As she's driving, Elizabeth feels a new sense of strength flow through her. It was kind of strange but she liked it and she knew that she could get used to it. Its been a long time since she's felt this confident and strong, noting that she loved the feeling.

"Elizabeth?" Nikolas gapes at her as he stands at the door of her studio. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth says as she unlocks the door to her studio. "What're you doing here, Nikolas?"

"Emily explained what happened." Nikolas says, still staring at her curiously. "Why did you tell me he was your boyfriend when he wasn't?"

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion." Elizabeth says plainly, walking into her studio. "Your fault for believing it."

"Seriously, what happened?" Nikolas looks her over. "You look..."

"I look like me." Elizabeth says simply. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Nikolas concedes. "We're friends...I just wanted to say sorry for what I said."

"Okay." Elizabeth says, folding her arms across her chest. "I have to get to work."

"I'll go." Nikolas assures, still looking at her weirdly. "But seriously, what is up with your outfit?"

"I felt like changing my look." Elizabeth says simply. "You can go now."

"Because of Jason?" Nikolas counters. "I mean, the leather jacket is his signature attire right?"

"Out." Elizabeth opens her door and points outside. "Get out, now."

"Elizabeth..."

"My life, my choice." Elizabeth says firmly. "Why I do what I do is on me. Now go so I can get ready for work."

Reluctantly walking out of her studio, Nikolas's back cleared the doorway before Elizabeth slammed it shut. She was so tired of explaining her life. It wasn't what he said, but the way he said it. Putting him out of her head, Elizabeth took a quick shower to wash off the hair that had clung to her neck when her hair was being cut before getting dressed for work. From her denim blue jeans to her dark green blouse, Elizabeth felt so much like herself. Checking the time and realizing she had to get to work, Elizabeth grabbed her leather jacket and left the studio to get to Kelly's.

"Elizabeth?" Emily gapes at her, much like Nikolas did, making her a little irritated. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me." Elizabeth says seriously, grabbing her apron after hanging up her jacket. "I changed my look. Its not a big deal."

"Changing your clothes is one thing, but your hair...you have a bob cut." Emily says like her point was obvious. "What made you do that?"

"I think she looks hot." Juan comments. "The jacket's a nice touch."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "If Juan thinks its okay, why can't you, Em?"

"I just...its not you." Emily says seriously. "I mean, it was you before, but...is this about today?"

"What?" Elizabeth looks at her intently.

"Because its Valentines day and...you know." Emily was obviously not going to say the actual word and she didn't blame her.

"No. Its not about that." Elizabeth says as she walks out from behind the counter. "I felt like changing my look. Plain and simple. Okay?"

"Okay." Emily concedes. "If that's your new look...its beautiful."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says as she stands in front of them. "You gonna order anything?"

"Actually, we wanted to invite you to Juan's concert at the stadium tonight." Emily says with a huge smile. "Say you'll come...please?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Sounds like fun."

"Really?" Juan blurts out before he can stop himself. "I didn't know you liked my music."

"You're music's great." Elizabeth assures. "What time does it start?"

"Seven." Juan looks at Elizabeth curiously, not believing he was talking to the same Elizabeth. "We'll leave your name at the door."

"Okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I have to start working, but I'll see you guys tonight."

Walking out of the diner, Juan looks at Elizabeth intently once more before walking out.

"I don't know what happened to that girl, but I like the change." Juan says as they walk to his car. "She's cool."

"You're just saying that because she likes your music." Emily counters, getting into the passenger seat. "Something's up with her. I know it."

"Maybe she just wanted a change." Juan says seriously. "Why does it have to be more than that?"

"Because it is." Emily says firmly. "I just don't know what."

"Whatever. I like the change." Juan says, starting up the car. "Where to now?"

"Eli's. I'm hungry."

Elizabeth got a lot of comments for and against her change in attire, but she didn't care either way. She likes her new look and she's sticking to it. After a long, pretty uneventful shift, Elizabeth clocks out and walks to her car. She's halfway there when she can hear footsteps from behind her, turning around, she nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Johnny!" Elizabeth exclaims, slapping his arms. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry." Johnny says with a slight smile. "Just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Just headed home to get ready for Juan's concert."

"New look?" Johnny questions, taking in her appearance. "Its...well, you."

"Glad you like it." Elizabeth looks down at herself. "You going to the concert?"

"No." Johnny shakes his head. "His music gives me a headache."

"Okay." Elizabeth digs for her keys. "See you later?"

"Sure." Johnny opens her car door for her. "Drive safe."

"Always do."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
><em>"A friend may be waiting behind a stranger's face."<em>  
><em>-Maya Angelou, Letter to My Daughter<em>

Dressed in her black leather jeans, red tube top blouse, and black ankle high black boots, Elizabeth is ready for a night out. As she's walking over to the coat rack to get her jacket, Elizabeth's attention is drawn to the painting on the easel by the wall near the door. With a slight smile, she walks over to the painting, running her fingers along the face of it. She remembers painting it and the thoughts that ran through her, the feeling of the wind, everything. No matter what she painted, this would always be her favorite because its the first time she has ever been able to catch a feeling on canvas.

"I hope you find the wind wherever you are." Elizabeth says, walking over to the coat rack and getting her jacket. "I won't be finding it any time soon."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Wonder who that could be." Elizabeth shrugs into her jacket before pulling it open. "Johnny?"

"Looks like I'm going to that concert." Johnny says, clearly not happy about it. "Wanna go together?"

"I thought his music gives you a headache." Elizabeth counters, eyeing him intently.

"It does, but Sonny's going and I've been ordered to attend." Johnny explains with a shrug. "Since Morgan left, I've been made to tag along to almost everything."

"Ah, my sympathies." Elizabeth says as she grabs her purse. "Must be torture."

"Don't joke. It really is." Johnny says seriously as she locks up. "So you gonna make it less painful and hangout with me?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "You driving?"

"Since my car's safer...yeah." Johnny chuckles, following her out of the building. "I'm driving."

"Fair enough." Elizabeth smiles slightly, actually glad that Sonny's decided to make Johnny go to the concert. She doesn't usually get to hangout with him and this should be interesting.

Getting to the stadium, Elizabeth and Johnny make their way inside after giving their name at the doorway. It was a pretty big production since it is Valentine's Day and the place was pretty much packed with couples. Johnny and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought. Linking arms, the two of them walked to the front row where they'd be sitting for the show. Sonny was already sitting in his seat when the two of them finally found theirs. Greetings are passed around before the show starts and, not even five minutes in, Johnny wants to bang his head against something.

"If I give you my gun, will you shoot me?" Johnny whispers into her ear. "Seriously, right between the eyes."

"Sorry." Elizabeth chuckles. "I'd miss you too much."

"Nice save." Johnny leans back in his chair. "Still prefer getting shot."

"I know." Elizabeth turns her attention to the stage. "But you'll have to shoot yourself."

"By the end of this I just might."

Elizabeth had to admit that by the end of the concert she was surprised Johnny hadn't pulled all his hair out. The look on his face said enough though. He was hoping to just duck out once the concert was over, but Sonny had Johnny go backstage with him, prompting Elizabeth to follow suit. They made their way through a bunch of people before they finally found Juan's dressing room. Sonny and Juan talk to the side while Elizabeth and Johnny talk to Emily.

"You must be so happy for him." Elizabeth comments. "He had an amazing turnout."

"Yeah." Emily smiles, glancing over at Juan. "He was nervous about having it today since its Valentine's Day."

"That's understandable." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I heard that his record is finally being finalized."

"Yeah. It'll be in stores on Sonny's birthday." Emily confirmed. "You two going to buy a copy?"

"You bet." Elizabeth looked at Johnny with an arched brow. "What about you, Johnny? You gonna buy Juan's cd?"

"Funny." Johnny shakes his head. "I still have my gun."

"Hey, Liz." Juan greets walking over to them. "You coming to the after party at Luke's?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth smirks, turning to face him. "Can I get an early copy of your cd?"

Juan eyed her curiously, still not used to her liking his music and actually being genuinely nice to him.

"Sure." Juan says, walking over to his bag and pulling out a copy of his record. "So, you coming?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth takes the cd from him. "Meet you guys there."

Walking out of the room, Elizabeth dragged Johnny along with her, not that he gave much of a fight since he wanted out of there fast. She was finding it easier and easier to be friends with Juan. Having an open mind has really changed her perspective on a lot of things, Juan included. Getting into his car, Johnny and Elizabeth took off to Luke's.

"You can just drop me off." Elizabeth says as they stop at a red light.

"I wish." Johnny turns to look at her. "Sonny has me attending that, too."

"Wow. You weren't kidding." Elizabeth laughs softly. "He really has you tagging along with him."

"Yeah." Johnny shakes his head. "I wish Morgan would just come back already."

"Last I heard he wasn't coming back." Elizabeth eyes him intently. "Do you know something I don't?"

"So...after party, huh?" Johnny steps the gas. "Could be fun."

Emily and Juan caught a ride with Sonny to Luke's for the after party. It was clear that Emily had a lot to say and that he'd be hearing about it once they were alone. Juan loved her to pieces, but he really didn't understand her dislike of Elizabeth's sudden change. In his opinion, she's more chill the way she is now.

"You know what I don't get?" Emily asks Juan when they get into Luke's office. "Why did you give Elizabeth a free copy of your cd when you wouldn't give one to Nikolas?"

"Because rich boy can afford to pay ten dollars and Elizabeth's a friend."

"Nikolas is our friend too."

"He's your friend." Juan corrects her. "Not mine."

"Since when is Elizabeth your friend?" Emily counters. "She didn't even like you a few days ago."

"That may be so, but she's a friend now." Juan shrugs. "I don't get why that's a problem for you."

"I don't like this change." Emily concedes, sitting down on the desk. "Elizabeth's changing so much...its like she was never with Lucky."

"She moved on." Juan says confusedly. "What was she supposed to do? Mourn him for the rest of her life? She's only eighteen."

"You don't know her the way I do." Emily shakes her head. "Something's up with her. I just know it."

"Well, while you figure that out, can we go out and enjoy the party?" Juan pulls her off the desk, wrapping his arms around her. "It is Valentine's day."

"Okay." Emily wraps her arms around him, smiling brightly. "I'll leave it alone for tonight."

"Good." Juan leans in and kisses her softly. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too!" Emily says before claiming his lips, still a little worried about Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was having a really great time just hanging out with Johnny. The music's bumping, people are dancing and having fun, giving her the atmosphere for a rocking night. She has managed to talk Johnny into dancing a handful of times, actually getting him to have fun. She knew that he knew something about Jason that he wasn't telling her, but she'd let it go for now. Elizabeth was making her way to the bar when she accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth says, looking at the person. "Wait, do I know you?"

"I sold you the outfit." she says with a smile. "It looks really great on you, by the way."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz."

"Amanda." the woman replies, shaking Elizabeth's hand. "So how're your friend reacting to the change?"

"Fifty-fifty." Elizabeth shrugs. "How did yours react?"

"Same." Amanda admits. "I've learnt to accept it."

"Because you're happier, right?"

"Yeah." Amanda shakes her head. "Because I'm happier."

"I know the feeling." Elizabeth says as they walk over to the bar. "A couple of my friends are still trying to figure out what's wrong with me."

"Because there has to be something wrong if you change drastically." Amanda says knowingly. "My friends offered to pay for a therapist."

"Wow." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I think my friends are on the verge of that."

"My boyfriend's waiting for me." Amanda says, gesturing to her boyfriend. "Maybe we can hangout sometime."

"Sure." Elizabeth concedes. "And Happy Valentines day."

"Same to you." Amanda says before walking off to her boyfriend.

"Making friends, are we?" Johnny questions, saddling up beside her. "Who's the redhead?"

"What do you know about Jason?" Elizabeth counters.

"This is a good song." Johnny says, hopping off the stool. "Wanna dance?"

"That's what I thought." Elizabeth smirks, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. "I'll get it out of you, you know that right?"

"Not tonight." Johnny shrugs. "Lets dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter Three:**  
><strong>_"The biggest challenge in life is to be **yourself** in a world that is trying to make you like everyone else."  
>- Unknown<em>

In some unknown town, Jason wakes up to the rays of sun shining through his window. He's been driving from state to state, just taking in the feel of the road as he travels through the country. The farther he got from Port Charles, the more he wanted to return, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't right or fair, so he kept driving with no real destination in mind. As he pulls himself out of bed, a knock sounds through the motel room, prompting Jason to venture to the door instead of the bathroom. Gun in hand, Jason looks through the peephole before putting his gun at the small of his back and opening the door.

"You look like hell." Francis comments as Jason lets him in. "What time did you fall into this rat hole?"

"Little after midnight." Jason concedes, walking over to the wet bar for coffee. "Why did you want to meet?"

"Two reasons." Francis says as plops down on the couch. "Firstly, O'Brien said to make sure you knew that he'll shoot you if you take too long in coming back."

"And the other reason?" Jason questions, grabbing his shirt from last night and throwing it on.

"This thing with Elizabeth...how long are you going to run before you come full circle?" Francis asks seriously, watching his reaction. "You can't run forever."

"I know what I'm doing." Jason states, downing the rest of his coffee. "Tell O'Brien to suck it up. He wanted to be someone Sonny relied on. Wish granted."

"Yeah. I don't think he expected to be a forced Juan fan." Francis chuckled, he still couldn't help but tease Johnny about that. "All seriousness, you might want to come back now."

"I can't." Jason sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Me being away is best for everyone right now."

"You sure about that?" Francis counters, arching his eyebrow. "You sure you're not just running to protect yourself?"

"You a shrink?" Jason throws back. "I know what I'm doing. Leave it at that."

"Okay." Francis concedes, leaving it at that. "I guess you don't want an update on how she is."

"How is she?" Jason looks at him intently, his attention completely on the other man.

"That's what I thought." Frances shook his head, standing up and tossing a photo on the bed face down. "She's making a lot of changes. You'd be proud."

With that Frances walked out of the motel to head back to Port Charles. Taking a deep breath, Jason reached for the photo and took it into his hands. The girl he saw on the picture definitely surprised him. Her long wavy hair now shoulder length and somewhat straight. There's a different look about her that had nothing to do with her clothes or her hair. There's this look in her eyes, something he couldn't really place, but its there. A part of him wanted to go back just to see her for himself, but he couldn't yet. Even with his current task for Sonny aside, it still wasn't time for him to return. Not just yet.

"Oh, come on!" Elizabeth slammed her cellphone down on the counter. "You're so worthless!"

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." Amanda greets as she plops down on the chair. "Bad day?"

"No. My cellphone just won't work." Elizabeth sighs, pushing the offending electronic away. "New hairdo?"

"You noticed." Amanda smirks, turning her head left and right. "You like?"

"Its so you." Elizabeth assures, pouring Amanda another glass of soda. "How does Kevin feel about it?"

"He loves it." Amanda shrugs, taking a drink of her soda. "And if he doesn't...he'll just have to deal with it."

"You're seriously the most confident person I know." Elizabeth comments, walking over to another customer to refill their coffee. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course." Amanda hops off the seat. "Keep up the good work, Cinderella. I'll check you later."

"Cinderella my butt." Elizabeth tosses a napkin at her before getting back to work. "Crazy girl."

Elizabeth finishes off her shift, heading to her studio once she clocks off. It has been exactly two months to the day that Jason has been gone and she still misses him. Kicking the door closed behind her, she throws her things onto her desk, shrugging out of her leather jacket and kicking off her shoes. She had five hours before she'd be meeting up with Amanda for a girls' night out and she wanted to catch some shut eye before then. As she lays down in bed, Elizabeth turns her head to look at the painting of the wind. With a slight smile, she closes her eyes and falls into a peaceful slumber.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Groaning, Elizabeth stretched her body before glancing up at the clock she installed a couple days ago. Four hours. That's three hours more than she thought she'd get so she wasn't too irritated. Pulling herself up out of bed, Elizabeth walked over to the door and pulled it open. Seeing her grandmother on the other side, Elizabeth steps aside for her to walk into the studio. She hasn't really seen much of her grandmother since she stood her ground and Elizabeth wasn't expecting her to come over any time soon.

"You were right." Audrey's the first to speak, looking at her granddaughter, who's leaning against the closed door. "You're old enough to know who you are and what you want."

"What made you change your mind?" Elizabeth questions, truly confused with what was happening.

"I spoke to Lila Quartermaine and she has made me see that you are no longer a child." Audrey says in the way only she can pull off. "If this is what you want and you're happy...I'm willing to accept it."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." Elizabeth pushes herself away from the door. "Thank you."

"All I want is for you to be happy." Audrey says softly. "I just hope that you don't lose anything you hold dear in your search to find yourself."

"If I do, I'll accept it." Elizabeth assures. "I know it must be hard for you to accept this, but I do appreciate you trying."

They spoke for few more minutes before Audrey left to her home. She knew that her grandmother was having a hard time with her changes, but Elizabeth wasn't going to turn back into the weak girl she used to be, not even for her grandmother. She was so tired of being the lite version of herself. From now on she's herself through and through no matter what. Checking the time, Elizabeth decided to get ready. She'll just wait for Amanda there.

Getting dressed in her blue denim skirt, black spaghetti strap blouse and boots, Elizabeth grabs her leather jacket from where she tossed it. After shrugging into her jacket, she grabs her purse and locks up her studio before heading to the new dance club they opened up last week. When she got there, she was immediately spotted by Emily, Juan, and Nikolas. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to them, not really sure how this latest encounter would go.

"Liz." Emily greets.

"Em." Elizabeth replies in the same tone. "Hey, Juan."

"Hey, girl." Juan steps forward to give her a hug. "You look good."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles, pulling away before looking at Nikolas. "Nikolas."

"Hey." Nikolas hugs her before pulling away. "You meeting Amanda?"

"Yeah...we're having a girls' night out." Elizabeth concedes, noting that Emily wasn't really happy, their friendship has been really rocky since Valentine's Day. "I'll see you guys later."

"Liz, wait." Juan stops her from walking away. "Sonny wanted me to ask you to stop by his place sometime this week."

"Sure. Okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'll check him tomorrow."

"Have fun." Juan says, standing behind Emily again.

"You too." Elizabeth smiles slightly, walking off to get herself a drink. She felt bad for not being able to keep her friendship with Emily going, but it is what it is.

"Hey, Cinderella." Amanda greets, saddling up beside her. "Ready to party?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth assures. "Let's hit the dance floor."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter Four:**  
><strong>_"There are a few people out there that are just like trees; they take forever to grow up."  
>- Unknown<em>

Amanda was running a little behind, rushing to get ready to meet with Elizabeth. Apparently she was roped into planning Sonny Corinthos's birthday and Amanda couldn't help but want to be a part of that. How many times can you say that you helped plan a party for Sonny Corinthos? Shaking her head, Amanda got dressed and rushed to her car. She'd stop by Kelly's for some coffee and then head over to meet with Elizabeth at the Port Charles Hotel.

"One mocha latte and chocolate shake to go, please." Amanda says to the waitress, pulling out a twenty dollar bill to pay for the beverages. "And could you just add a couple of those chocolate muffins? They are fresh, right?"

"Baked fresh this morning." the waitress assures. "It'll take a few minutes for your latte."

"I can wait." Amanda says simply, taking her change from the waitress.

"Well look who it is." a voice speaks from behind her. "The friend stealer."

"Friend stealer?" Amanda scoffed, turning to look at the smaller female. "What are you, five? I didn't steal your friend."

"Right." Emily glares at her, a scowl on her face. "If not for you, Elizabeth would still be my best friend."

"And you telling her that she lost her mind had nothing to do with it?" Amanda counters, standing her ground against the girl. "Get over yourself, Quartermaine."

"When are you going to get it?" Emily states firmly. "Elizabeth needs her friends. That's me, Nikolas, and Juan."

"Juan, yes." Amanda shakes her head. "You and Nikolas...not so much."

"You're only enabling her." Emily exclaims. "What kind of friend are you that you're willing to let her lose herself?"

"Oh, god! How did she stand listening to you?" Amanda shakes her head, feeling a serious headache coming on. "Get this through your thick skull. You threw your friendship away, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Ma'am?" the waitress speaks from behind her, holding out her order.

"Thanks." Amanda takes the drinks before turning to look at Emily. "Read my lips, Quartermaine. Grow the hell up and back the hell off. I'm Elizabeth's friend and that's not about to change."

Leaving a stunned Emily in her wake, Amanda left the diner to meet up with Elizabeth. She couldn't believe the way Elizabeth's so called friends treated her. Her friends were pretty bad when she changed her look, but they were never that obsessed with it. Securing the beverages in her car, Amanda drove the distance to the Port Charles Hotel, finding Elizabeth in the conference room where Sonny's birthday would be held.

"Got into it with Emily again?" Elizabeth asks when Amanda walks into the room. "What happened to walking away?"

"Couldn't." Amanda shrugs, not at all surprised that Elizabeth already knew. She didn't doubt that Emily called her. "You mad?"

"No." Elizabeth shakes her head, taking the shake that Amanda held out to her. "Just...thanks. I don't have many friends that stick up for me the way you do."

"Eh, its what I do." Amanda plops down on a chair. "So how far are you with this planning thing?"

"I've got the basic sketch down and how I want it to look." Elizabeth hands it to her. "What do you think?"

"Lots of potential." Amanda agrees. "But maybe you should move the drinks to the corner of the room so you can have room for the sound system."

"Okay. If I do that, I can hang the banner over the system." Elizabeth shakes her head, making changes to her sketch. "Something like that?"

"Yeah. That's perfect." Amanda downs the last of her latte. "How much longer do you have to put this thing together?"

"About a month, give or take." Elizabeth concedes, putting her sketch pad aside. "The banner is going to be custom made which will take a couple weeks. Ready to go shopping?"

"Sure." Amanda shrugs, standing up. "You close to Sonny Corinthos?"

"I don't know about being close, but we're friends." Elizabeth shrugs into her jacket, tossing their trash into the waste bin. "Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Avoid Emily." Elizabeth says seriously. "She is who she is...don't stoop."

"Fine." Amanda concedes. "But if she gets in my face, I'm not liable for what I do."

"Fair enough."

Reaching the border to Alaska, he took a turn off onto a back road to one of Sonny's safehouses. He's been driving through the night and he wanted to catch some shut eye before getting back on the road again. His business for Sonny is almost dealt with, then its a toss up of where he'd be heading next. Getting inside, Jason tosses his duffel bag on the couch before taking a long hot bath. He was really drained, but he had to call Francis to check in. He would call Sonny, but with Carly now living with him...Jason just didn't want to get into it with her.

"Yeah?" Francis answers, waving off the workers. "Where you at?"

"Safehouse." Jason informs. "How're things there?"

"About that same." Francis assures. "Except for the fact that Sonny's having Elizabeth plan his birthday."

"Just great." Jason sighs, running his hand down his face. "Anything else?"

"Whatever's going on between your sister and Elizabeth...its hitting a new level." Francis concedes. "I doubt they'll be in each other's lives for much longer."

"Just make sure it doesn't get physical." Jason says firmly. "The rest is on them."

"We'll handle it." Francis assures, waving away one of the workers that was about to walk up to him. "You any closer to ending this thing for Sonny?"

"I have a lead in Alaska that might take me to Minnesota." Jason says as he sits on the bed. "Keep me informed on the situation with Liz and Em."

"Will do." Francis says simply. "Get some shut eye."

"Plan to."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter Five:**  
><strong>_"Difference between messing with me and someone I care about: me - you should hide, someone I care about - you'll need a plane ticket and a new identity."  
>- Unknown<em>

Standing in the middle of a run down building that used to be the house an art gallery, Elizabeth takes a deep breath. With the money that she's getting from planning Sonny's birthday party, she would have enough for the down payment on the space. She had a few collections of art pieces that she'd like to debut, but they still needed some finishing touches before they'd be perfect to use as her debut collection. A part of her was a little scared to bring her art out of her studio and into the public eye, but she was also anxious to take that step.

"So this is the place, huh?" a voice spoke from the doorway. "Doesn't look like much."

"Hey, Johnny." Elizabeth greets, walking over to him. "How'd you find me?"

"I wasn't aware I lost you." Johnny counters before conceding when she looks at him skeptically. "I called your friend Amanda."

"Oh, well, okay." Elizabeth walks back into the middle of the room. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it will...if I actually buy the place."

"You haven't bought it yet?" Johnny questions, looking at her curiously. "How're you here then?"

"The owner gave me the key." Elizabeth says like its obvious. "Its not like I can do anything that will make this place look worse than it does."

"Can't argue with you there." Johnny glances around the room. "So where are you with the purchase?"

"I'm leaning more to yes, but I'm not really sure about debuting my art." Elizabeth concedes, trying to imagine her artwork hanging from the walls and sitting on easels. "Its still up in the air at this point."

"If you go through with it, me and the guys will help you fix it up." Johnny says, smiling slightly when she looks at him surprised. "We believe in your art. You should believe in it too."

"Thank you." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, prompting him to the same to her. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"So you'll get it?" Johnny questions, pulling away to look at her.

Pulling out her cellphone, Elizabeth called up the owner. "Hi, Dana...yeah, I'm going get it. Thank you so much." Elizabeth ends the call, all smiles. "All that's left to do is to sign the dotted line."

"And pay for it."

"Yeah." Elizabeth chuckles, shaking her head. "That's a given."

Amanda's finishing up her shift at the clothing store, she would be meeting Elizabeth at her studio to hangout until her boyfriend gets off work. Its been a while since she's really hung out with her other friends and Amanda promised Kevin they'd be hanging out with them that night. Ringing up her last customer, Amanda was switching off with the next worker when the well known prince stood in front of the counter. She didn't have beef with the guy, but she was sure she would be having some soon.

"Do you have a minute?" he asks as she grabs her jacket and walks over to the part of the counter where she can walk out.

"I'm off the clock. If you have a purchase question, right there's the cashier." Amanda says formally, lifting the counter top to walk out from behind the counter.

"This is about Elizabeth." he explains, following her out of the store. "Please, I just want a few minutes."

"You've got five." Amanda says, looking at him, arms folded across her chest. "Make them count."

"Emily told me what you said and you're right." Nikolas concedes. "I should be more supportive of her because she's always been supportive of anything I've done. Even when it wasn't logical."

"Okay." Amanda eyes him intently. "I'm not the one you should say this to."

"I know, but I also want you to see our side of this." Nikolas explains. "We want her to be happy, but we also don't want her to make any mistakes that she'll regret later on. Me and Emily owe it to my brother and her to make sure she never gets hurt."

"Elizabeth loved your brother, but she's still alive and he isn't." Amanda says bluntly. "If she gets hurt along the way to reclaiming her life, that's her right. Life without risk is meaningless."

"True, but I'd rather prevent her getting hurt than help pick up the pieces once its done." Nikolas says seriously. "She's still my friend. I just want to protect her."

"Word to the wise, she doesn't like being protected." Amanda says plainly. "You've had your five minutes. Goodbye."

Walking away from the prince of Cassadines, Amanda got in her car and headed to Elizabeth's studio. She had no idea that being friends with Elizabeth came with so many annoying people that just couldn't get a clue, but Amanda didn't mind it. Being friends with Elizabeth made it worth it to deal with people in her life. She has a lot of friends, but none of them have been so good to her like Elizabeth has. She's never connected with anyone the way she has connected with Elizabeth so she'll take whatever their friendship brings her way. Even all these big headed people.

"Open up, muffin face!" a blonde woman was shouting outside of Elizabeth's studio. "I know you're staying in this rat hole! Get out here you little brat!"

"Hey blondie!" Amanda shouted, causing the woman to look at her. Here goes round a hundred with yet another person who's after Elizabeth. "What's your problem?"

"No of your damn business!" the woman snaps. "Keep moving before you become my problem."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Amanda says, walking to stand in front of her, blocking Elizabeth's door. "I'll ask one more time, what's your problem?"

"Elizabeth and her mouthy little self." she finally concedes. "What's it to you anyway?"

"She's my friend." Amanda says simply. "Word to the wise, if you become a problem for Elizabeth, you'll become a problem for me and I hate having problems."

"Are you threatening me?" she steps up in her face. "Do you know who I am?"

"A mouthy bottle blonde two-bit hag that's slowing becoming a nuisance." Amanda shrugs, staring at the woman. "You can either leave now or I can call the police and have them straighten this out."

"Tell Elizabeth that Carly said to back the hell off." Carly says acidly. "Sonny's mine and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

"Sure, I'll let her know." Amanda says, stepping up to the blonde. "As long as you keep one thing in mind...if you hurt her you'll make my list and, since blondes in this town are pretty slow, I don't mean my Christmas list."

Amanda stared her down until Carly huffed and walked away in a bout of anger. Unlocking the door with the spare key Elizabeth gave her, Amanda closes the door behind her before grabbing a drink from Elizabeth's fridge and plopping down on the couch. She didn't know how Elizabeth dealt with these people, but she'll never have to deal with them alone from now on. She was halfway done with her drink when Elizabeth came walking into the studio.

"Please tell me you didn't get into something with Carly." Elizabeth says the moment she spots Amanda. "I saw her leaving when I pulled into the parking lot."

"I would, but then I'd be lying." Amanda says as she stands up. "She's really annoying."

"That's putting it mildly." Elizabeth shrugs out of her jacket, tossing it on the desk before holding up the file in her hand. "I bought the gallery."

"No freaking way!" Amanda exclaims, taking the file from her. "This is awesome! I knew you'd do it."

"It's going to take a lot to fix it up, but I can't wait." Elizabeth smiles brightly, grabbing a drink from her fridge. "Johnny offered to help me out."

"Well, you know I'll help too." Amanda says with a shrug. "I can't wait for you to finally put your art out there."

"Me too." Elizabeth plops down on the couch. "I know it'll be a while, but I'm really excited to get started."

Jason bought a couple postcards from the gas station as he was filling up, using a pen from the counter to write something on each card. After paying for the items and the gas, Jason hopped on his bike and drove to the post office a few miles down the road. Standing in front of the box, Jason put the card for Emily inside, but held the card for Elizabeth in his hands. After thinking about it, Jason put the card in his jacket and straddled his bike again, taking off into the horizon in search of the man messing with Sonny's business.

It seemed to be the case every time he was sending postcards home. He'd buy one for Emily and send it, but keep the one for Elizabeth with him. He's up to postcard seven. Every time he's about to put it in the mailbox, Jason's hand clenches onto it and, before he can think, he's putting the postcard in his jacket and riding off to the next stop. Each of the postcards meant for her are safely in the pocket by his heart. Maybe Francis was right, but he still couldn't take that step yet. She still had some growing to do and so did he. He has to keep his distance for now.

"Any changes?" Jason says into his cellphone at his next stop.

"Carly's gearing up for a fight." Francis concedes. "We're keeping an eye on Elizabeth just in case."

"That it?"

"According to Johnny, she purchased the old gallery space." Francis recalls the conversation he had with Johnny. "He'll let us know when she's going to start fixing it up."

"She's really going through with it?" Jason questions, unable to stop the smile that touched his lips. "That's good."

"Yeah." Francis agrees. "You any closer?"

"I've got the guy cornered. Its only a matter of time before he makes his move." Jason says with certainty. "As for Carly, I'll talk to Sonny about her."

"Better you than me." Francis says simply. "She's practically certifiable."

"You're telling me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter Six:**  
><strong>_"Do the **right thing**. It will gratify some people and **astonish** the rest."  
>- Mark Twain<em>

Elizabeth found that she was happier than she's ever been. She feels the most herself than she had in such a long time. Someone once said that the clothes didn't make the person - that the person made the clothes. To be honest, in her opinion its both.

For some reason the clothes she had felt so comfortable in, while she was with Lucky, felt so constricting and suffocating. When she changed her entire look back to the way she used to dress before her rape, she suddenly felt free. She felt alive again. She felt like herself.

Now with the gallery days away from being officially hers and Sonny's birthday coming together perfectly, her days are filled with life and laughter. She couldn't believe things could get any better than this. Sure, she mourns the friends she has lost because of the changes she has made, but it was a loss she was determined to accept.

She and Amanda have gotten closer over the last couple weeks while they planned Sonny's birthday party. The invitations hot off the presses, they'll be going around town to pass them out. In a way, Elizabeth was okay with losing Emily and Nikolas because she gained an amazing friend in Amanda. Sure, it hurt, but everything happens for a reason. She always believed that and she had to believe it now.

"Hey, Cinderella." Amanda greets, plopping down on a stool. "You almost off?"

"Just about." Elizabeth smiles, setting a cup and saucer down in front of her. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea." Amanda shrugs out of her jacket. "So I was thinking, since you're off this weekend, maybe we can head up to Rochester for that art exhibit opening up? It could give you some ideas for your place."

"Um, sure." Elizabeth pours hot water into the cup before plopping in the tea bag. "I've been meaning to drive up there to check out an antique store that's closing down next month."

"Great!" Amanda smiles brightly. "I'll handle the details. I seriously can't wait for this weekend."

"You can't wait to see an art exhibit?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow curiously. "What are you up to?"

"Who me?" Amanda waves away her concern. "Nothing."

"Amanda." she says knowingly. "Spill."

"Fine. There's this awesome new club that just opened up and I didn't want to go alone." Amanda concedes, smiling slightly. "Say you'll go with me?"

"I guess so." Elizabeth shakes her head, walking out from behind the counter. "As long as we stay as long as I want at the art exhibit."

"Deal!"

Laughing softly, Elizabeth walked away from her friend to tend to the other customers. She knew there had to be more to this club in Rochester, but she'll let Amanda rope her into it. Hell, she's had so much to deal with since being friends with her, its the least Elizabeth could do for her.

"Answer dammit!" Jason paces back and forth, cellphone at his ear, staring down at the kid that should be dead. "Sonny, we've got a problem."

"What is it?" Sonny's mind going immediately to the worst case scenario.

"You have to see this for yourself." Jason says, nudging the kid with his foot. "Remember that safehouse we acquired two years ago in Albany?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Get there." Jason says firmly. "You might want to bring Luke with you."

"Luke?" Sonny questions confusedly. "What's going on, Jason?"

"I can't explain. Just get Luke and get him here." Jason sighs, walking out of the room, closing the door. "Tell him it has to do with his son."

Ending the call, Jason runs his hand through his hair. This wasn't what he was searching for when he set off on this assignment. A part of him wanted to leave the kid. To pretend he never saw him, but that wasn't right and he knew it. So, he sucked up his pride and forced himself to do the right thing. Hopefully he doesn't rue the day he decided to be a selfless person.

"Ready, Cinderella?" Amanda questions, having packed up her stuff and loaded it into the car hours ago.

"Yeah." Elizabeth walks out of the studio with her luggage. "I just have to give my building super this months rent and I'll be set."

"Give me your stuff and I'll load it into the car while you do that." Amanda says, taking her luggage from her. "Make it fast. I want to get to the hotel by nightfall."

"I've never seen you this excited before." Elizabeth comments, walking with her down the stairs. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Amanda says, waving away her concern. "I'll see you outside."

Eyeing her intently for a moment, Elizabeth shakes her head and walks away from Amanda to the super's apartment. She could tell that something was up with Amanda, she just couldn't tell what it was exactly. After talking to her super and paying for the month's rent, Elizabeth walks out to meet up with Amanda at her car. She'll get it out of her before the weekend's out, that much she's certain on. For now, she'll enjoy the drive to Rochester and enjoy the art exhibit the following day. After all, how bad could it really be?

"Cowboy?" Luke drops to his knees by the bed. "Where did you find him?"

"A warehouse just within the borders of New Haven." Jason informs. "I can't say much more than that."

"Just one last question." Luke looks up at him, his hand still gripping his son's hand. "Did you notice any sign of Helena Cassadine?"

"She left the warehouse moments before I went in." Jason remembers seeing the old woman. "But the rest is just speculation."

"Outside." Sonny says, walking out of the room.

Jason watches Luke with his son for a moment longer before joining Sonny in the living room, closing the door behind him to give them their privacy. The look on Luke's face when he saw his son gave Jason the feeling that he did the right thing.

He had a feeling that Laura would appreciate this as well. The only setback to being the good guy was Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what would happen once the kid was brought back to Port Charles...back into her orbit.

"Tell me what happened." Sonny says firmly, pouring himself something from the wet bar. "How did you happen to stumble onto the kid?"

"I was tracking the arson like we discussed." Jason says firmly. "I tracked him to the warehouse and negotiated the agreement we put together."

"Where does he come in?" Sonny points at the room.

"I was leaving the warehouse when I heard someone calling my name." Jason says plainly. "I walked into a nearby room and found him tied up. He fainted the moment I got him out of the building."

"Have you thought this through?" Sonny counters, knowing the depth of his friend's feelings for the Webber girl.

"I know what I'm risking." Jason says, glancing over at the room. "But I couldn't leave him to die there."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Sonny says, clasping one hand on Jason's shoulder. "And what you could be losing."

"Everything happens for a reason." Jason says simply. "She taught me that and I have to believe it now."

They arrived at the hotel and Elizabeth was starting to get worried. Amanda wasn't acting like herself and that meant it was something big. Once they got unpacked in their hotel room, Elizabeth suggested they ordered room service, needing to figure out exactly what was up with her friend.

After eating dinner, they picked a show to watch and just kicked back on the couch. They had been halfway through the movie when Amanda paused it and turned to look at Elizabeth. Something in her eyes told her that she was ready to spill it all. She just wasn't ready for what came out of her mouth.

"Kevin broke up with me." she says in a soft tone. "I know I should have told you...I just couldn't wrap my head around it."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asks, truly confused by this, they seemed so happy together. "Did he say why?"

"We changed too much." Amanda sighs. "He's right. I was just too foolish to see it."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth wraps her arms around her. "I'm really sorry."

"He tried to accept the changes I've made." Amanda sighs, allowing her friend to comfort her. "It just became too much. We don't hangout with the same friends anymore...we're just too different."

"Its okay." Elizabeth rubs her back soothingly. "I'm here."

"I loved him." Amanda whispers, letting out the tears she didn't want to shed. "I loved him and now I have to learn to let him go."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter Seven:**  
><strong>_"The hardest part of moving forward is not looking back."  
>- Unknown<em>

Elizabeth spent the weekend taking Amanda's mind off of Kevin and the relationship that would not see another day. They spent every moment together, going shopping and anything else that Amanda wanted to do. Anything to keep her spirits up. No matter what Elizabeth thought of Kevin, it wasn't about him, its about Amanda and helping her move on.

Amanda looked to her for help because Elizabeth somehow found a way to let go of Lucky. In her friend's eyes, if Elizabeth could let go of a love that strong then she can let go of Kevin. Of course, Elizabeth didn't see herself as much of an example, but she'll accept it if it helped Amanda.

"Where to now?" Amanda questions, walking out of the bathroom.

"Home." Elizabeth says softly, knowing that Amanda has been avoiding it. "Its time to go back."

"Do we have to?" Amanda pouts her bottom lip, hating having to go back to Port Charles. "We're having too good a time here in Rochester."

"Yes, we are, but I have to work tomorrow." Elizabeth reminds her. "I need all the money I can make to open my gallery."

"Ugh, fine." Amanda plops down on her bed. "You're so lucky I actually care about your artwork."

"And that's why you're my best friend." Elizabeth smiles, knowing that Amanda has accepted their need to return home. "Now start packing. We check out in an hour and I want to be back in town before dark."

Amanda obliges her and starts packing, reluctantly of course, knowing that her life wouldn't be the same once she returns. Stepping foot back in Port Charles meant facing every day from now on without Kevin. Not being able to call him up on a moment's notice for one of their spur of the moment dates. Not being able to curl up in bed with him during a thunderstorm and listening to the rain as it poured hard against the roof. Not being able to just be held by him, to hear him say he loved her...being without him and not being able to do anything about it.

"Hey." Elizabeth stops her from packing. "Come here."

Elizabeth wraps her arms around Amanda, making her realize that she had been crying, clinging to Elizabeth as more tears fell. They both knew how hard it was going to be for her, but they also knew that they couldn't run from it forever.

"It's going to be okay." Elizabeth promises, pulling away to wipe away Amanda's tears. "As impossible as it looks, you can make it through this."

"I hate it when I'm like this." Amanda sighs, swiping away at the tears that started to fall again. "He broke up with me. I just have to accept it and let it go."

"When I said that once, how I hated to sound so sappy, a friend told me something that helped put it into perspective."

"What was it?"

"He told me that sometimes things are too big to get through all at once." Elizabeth smiles fondly at the memory. "That they happen fast, but you just have to go through them real slow."

"Wow." Amanda smiles slightly. "I may have to use that some day when someone looks to me for advice."

"Sure." Elizabeth laughs softly. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Amanda shakes her head, thankful to have Elizabeth in her life. "I'll be just fine."

"Okay." Elizabeth stands up and walks back over to her luggage. "Don't look of it as an ending...think of it as a new beginning."

"A new beginning." Amanda mulls it over, a smirk gracing her lips. "I think I like the sound of that...a new beginning."

Nikolas and Emily were on cloud nine when they saw Lucky for themselves. They couldn't believe that he was alive, but they couldn't be more happier about. Emily hugged her brother tightly, thanking him profusely for bringing Lucky back to them. Thanking him for giving the Spencers and Elizabeth the miracle they all needed. Jason hugged her back, not saying a word, just accepting that this would now be the reality. Lucky Spencer alive and possibly becoming Elizabeth's boyfriend once again.

"Jason?" Laura Spencer calls to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Can I have a moment, please?"

"Sure." Jason glances at Lucky, who has Nikolas and Emily as well as Luke and Lulu fawning over him, before following Laura out of the hospital room.

"I know you didn't set out to find my son, but you did." Laura says softly. "You have no idea what this means to me. When I thought he was dead, my whole life turned to shambles. I doubt I'll ever be able to thank you for returning him to me."

"Don't thank me." Jason says, knowing that there was a moment where he wanted to leave Lucky there as if he never saw him. "I just did what anyone else would do given the situation."

"I don't know what anyone else would do." Laura counters. "I only know what you've done and I'll always be grateful for it."

"I'm just glad you could have your son back." Jason attempts a slight smile. "Can you let Emily know I left?"

"Of course." Laura watches him walk away, knowing that she'll never be able to repay him for the gift he has given her, before walking back into the room - back to her son.

Getting on his bike, Jason drives as fast as the bike can take him, needing to clear his head from the thoughts that cloud it. From what the guys tell him, Elizabeth and her friend are heading back into town. That meant that sooner or later she'll find out that Lucky's alive and its a toss up in regard to how she'll react.

A part of him wants to just keep driving. To look out at the horizon and keeping driving until he the road ends, but a larger part felt the need to stay in town. To know for sure how she'll react. He had to see for himself if she picks up where she left off with Lucky or if she walks away. Once that is decided, he'll either leave and let them be happy or show her she had another option.

"I told you I wanted to be back in town before dark not after." Elizabeth sighs, driving past the welcome sign. "You just had to stop for that fajita."

"Hey, the sign said world's best fajita." Amanda defended, taking a bite out of her third fajitas. "And they weren't lying. This is absolutely delish!"

"I'll take your word for it." Elizabeth says, pushing away the fajitas that Amanda was holding out to her. "I seriously don't know where all that food goes."

"You don't want to know." Amanda laughs when Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Lets hit up your place first. I still have a few hours before he goes to work."

"Okay." Elizabeth says knowingly. "But you keep your fajitas in the car."

"Spoiled sport."

Unloading her luggage, Elizabeth walks up to her studio with Amanda. She could tell that Amanda was a little on edge, but she also knows that it will pass. Its not every day that you lose the person you love more than anything in the world. She should know.

"Hey, Elizabeth..."

"No." she says knowingly. "We're not going out tonight."

"How did you know that's what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you." Elizabeth smiles slightly, pulling out her cellphone from her suitcase. She had shut it off and threw it in there when she decided that the weekend would be all about Amanda.

"Fair enough." Amanda sighs, shrugging out of her jacket. "Will you at least help me pack my stuff up?"

"Of course." Elizabeth assures, turning on her phone. "That I can do."

"Great." Amanda smiles slightly. "Just let me use the bathroom real quick and we can grab something to eat before heading over there."

"Okay." Elizabeth says, watching her walk out of the studio before she listens to the messages on her phone.

She listens to the messages, but she can't believe them. How can he be alive? Then came Luke and Laura's messages. Jason found him. Jason saved him and brought him back to the people that loved him. A part of her felt gratitude, but another part fluttered at the thought that maybe that meant Jason was back in town.

Lucky's alive. As many times as she has said it, Elizabeth can't wrap her head around it. He's alive. He's back with the people that love him, leaving one vibrant question, did that include her? There was a time when that would be easy to answer. Of course she loved him. Of course he was the one that she'd spend her life with, but was that still the case?

"Liz?" Amanda waves her hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it. "Earth to Elizabeth, you still alive in there?"

"Lucky's alive." she finds herself saying. "Amanda, he's alive."

"Are you serious?" Amanda stares at her confusedly. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know...everyone that loves him left me a ton of messages." Elizabeth puts her cellphone down. "Why would they call me if it wasn't true?"

"What do you want to do?" Amanda asks, seeing the conflict in her eyes. "Do you want to go see him?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth says on a whisper, walking over to the closet to pull out the box that had everything Lucky ever gave her. "Lucky was the love of my life...he was my everything."

"You're talking in past tense." Amanda points out, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Do you still feel that way?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders before opening the box. Each item in that box had meant the world to her at one point in time. Everything about Lucky Spencer had her heart racing. There was a time when she couldn't wait to see him. That she couldn't wait to be in his arms, to feel his lips against hers. Now she doesn't know what to feel.

"How about we go to the hospital and we can figure it out from there?" Amanda suggests, watching as Elizabeth sifted through the box of stuff. "You'll never know till you see him, right?"

"I guess." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before covering the box. "Can you stay with me?"

"I'll be right there with you." Amanda promises, handing Elizabeth her coat. "This could be hello or goodbye...its your choice."

With a slight smile, Elizabeth allows Amanda to drive her to the hospital. She calls Nikolas to find out what room Lucky was in and takes the elevator up to see him. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, every step feeling heavier than she can stand, her heart pounding in her ears. She was about to find out if she still loved him or if she has put him in the past with their memories.

She walks into the room by herself, the family leaving the room to give her some privacy with Lucky, the box of stuff in her arms. She glances back at Amanda, who's standing just outside the door, gaining strength knowing that she was there.

"Hi." she says softly, looking at Lucky.

"Hey." he replies, looking at her intently. "Surprised to see me?"

"A little." she smiles slightly, walking over to sit on the chair, setting the box down. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too." Lucky chuckles, finding it a little strange to be saying that. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth sighs, fighting off the tears, knowing that this was going to be a goodbye and it hurt. "Its not every day someone you care about comes back to life."

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Lucky questions, not overlooking the fact that she said someone she cares about and not someone she loves. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth stands up. "I never expected this...you died, Lucky. You died and I had to live without you...I had to move on."

"But I'm here." Lucky sits up, taking her hands in his. "I'm here now."

"I know." Elizabeth sighs, staring into his eyes. "But I let you go. I'm so sorry I let you go, but I had to if I was going to move on...I never expected you to be alive."

"Its okay." Lucky voices though something inside him breaks, knowing that he was losing her. "Like you said, its not every day the dead come back to life."

"I'm really sorry." Elizabeth whispers, leaning into his touch. "I wish we could go back...but we can't."

"Its okay." he says again, trying not to cry because he didn't want to make it harder for her. "I like the new look...its the real you."

"I'm glad you think so." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Maybe some day we can be friends."

"Yeah...maybe." Lucky agrees, letting go his hold on her, sliding back onto the bed. "For what its worth, Elizabeth, I'll always love you...a permanent lock."

"Goodbye." she whispers, walking out of the room, tears in her eyes. "It was goodbye."

"Come on." Amanda takes her hand, bypassing everyone and closing the elevator doors in their faces. "It'll be okay."

"I know." Elizabeth wraps her arms around Amanda. "It just hurts...losing him all over again."

"We'll get through it." Amanda promises, pulling away slightly to look at her. "We'll let go of the men we loved together."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter Eight:**  
><strong>_"Every day is a new beginning. Stay away from what might have been and move on to what can be."  
>- Unknown<em>

Waking up, Elizabeth pulls herself out of bed, a part of her feeling like she could face the day, but another part didn't want to. She wanted to lock herself away in that studio and forget everything and everyone outside those four walls.

She couldn't do that, though, and she knew it. So she gets ready for work and makes her way out of the studio. She can do this. She's gone a year without him. She has learnt to stand on her own two feet and she can keep going. As much as she misses the way things were when they were together, she's not that girl anymore and she doesn't want to turn back into that version of herself. She won't.

"Hey, Cinderella." Amanda greets, walking into the diner. "Looks like we survived the night."

"Mocha latte?" Elizabeth guesses, smiling slightly. "How's the new place?"

"Yes to the latte." Amanda shrugs out of her jacket and plops down onto a stool. "And the new place is okay."

"You'll get used to it." Elizabeth makes her latte before handing it to her. "Give it a few touches up and it'll be home sweet home."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amanda pays her before taking her latte and hopping off the stool. "I have to get to work, but I'll check you for lunch, okay?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly, a part of her wishing that she could just skip out on her shift.

"Stay strong." Amanda says wholeheartedly. "Just keep telling yourself that this is what's best for you. Don't let any of them tell you otherwise."

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth assures, in spite of how she truly feels. "See you later."

"Count on it, Cinderella." Amanda smiles, granting her a single nod before walking out of the diner.

She's making her way to her job a few streets over when she bumps into someone on the sidewalk. Her first instinct is to tell the idiot to watch where they're going, but her words are swallowed back in when she notices who the idiot was.

"Sorry." he says apologetically. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Apparently." she replies teasingly. "Johnny, right?"

"Yeah." he shakes his head. "Don't tell, Liz about this. She'll never let me live it down."

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." she laughs softly. "I should get going. The shop's not going to open itself."

"Right." Johnny steps aside to let her pass. "Amanda?"

"Yeah?" she turns back to look at him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks curiously, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Not at the moment." Amanda shakes her head. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know if it was okay to ask you out." Johnny admits, walking over to her. "You never know these days when it comes to girls like you."

"Girls like me?"

"Beautiful and smart."

"Smooth." Amanda chuckles, arching her eyebrow. "So, are you going to ask me out or not?"

"Now that I know its okay, I will." Johnny leans over to whisper in her ear, "See you later."

And just like that, he was gone. Shaking her head, unable to hide the smile that touched her lips. Not bad for her first time back on the dating band wagon. Continuing her venture to the shop, Amanda opens it up and starts her shift with a smile. She was really looking forward to the moment Johnny actually asks her.

"Just stop!" Elizabeth snaps, having heard enough from Emily. "To be quite frank, Emily, this is none of your business!"

"There was a time when we were best friends, Liz." Emily points out. "And the girl I knew would never have dumped Lucky after he came back to life...after he came back to you!"

"The girl you knew doesn't exist anymore!" Elizabeth states plainly. "When are you going to get that?"

"You know, I lived through Jason Quartermaine turning into Jason Morgan and I dealt with it." Emily says with frustration. "That's because he had the excuse of having a brain injury. What's your excuse for treating the people that love you like this?"

"You walked out of my life, Emily." Elizabeth reminds her. "I didn't tell you to stop being my friend, you chose that. You don't get to walk in and out of my life whenever it damn well suits you."

"I wouldn't have gave up our friendship if you..."

"If I what, Emily?" Elizabeth stares at her intently. "If I had grieved for Lucky till the day I died? If I had just conformed to the Elizabeth you wanted me to be? Sorry to disappoint you, Emily, but I don't live my life by your rules. I live by my own!"

"Liz, they're asking for you inside." Juan says in an attempt to break up the argument.

"Thanks." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before pulling open the door. "By the way, Juan, are you still going to pick up the banner from Wyndham's tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Juan assures. "I'm going to stop there before heading to the recording studio."

"Great." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I'd get it myself, but I'm too busy not giving a damn, right Emily?"

With that, she walks into the diner before Emily could even muster up something to retort what she said. Grabbing her apron, she tied it around herself and got back to work. Her lunch hour couldn't come quick enough for her taste. This was definitely going to be a long shift.

"Amanda Ashby?" a voice calls out, prompting her to look up.

"That's me." Amanda confirms, looking at the girl curiously when she sets a red rose down on the counter. "What's that for?"

"Special delivery." the girl smiles, handing her the note. "I'm supposed to wait for your answer and give you the second note."

Amanda takes a deep breath before opening the note. This had to be a first for her and surprisingly, Amanda found that she didn't mind it. Kevin had always been the spur of the moment kind of guy, never asking her out on a date, but simply picking her up for a random date.

**Will you go out with me?**  
><strong>-Johnny<strong>

"Yes." Amanda says, sliding the card back into the envelope.

"Here you go." the girl hands her the second card before setting two more red roses on the desk. "Have a nice day, Ms. Ashby."

"Thanks." Amanda takes out the note as the girl walks out of the store. "I'll pick you up at eight. Can't wait to see you. Yours truly, Johnny."

Sliding the card back into the envelope, she can't help the smile that has taken permanent residence on her face. It was short and sweet, something she can definitely get used to. Lifting the three red roses from the desk, Amanda took in its sweet aroma. Yup. She can definitely get used to someone romancing her. Once her relief gets there, Amanda takes her lunch hour and heads over to the diner, anxious to tell Elizabeth about her date.

"Hey, Cinderella!" Amanda walks in with a bright smile that slightly fades at the look on Elizabeth's face. "What happened?"

"Port Charles's biggest jerk, party of one." Elizabeth tosses her apron into the box. "In the short span of four hours I have been told how hateful I must be to dump Lucky the day he comes back home."

"Screw them!" Amanda states firmly. "Its your life, not theirs. You can't live to make others happy, Liz."

"I know that." she says plainly, slipping into her jacket. "I just wish people would mind their own business. Lucky has accepted what I told him, why can't they?"

"Because you're ruining their pathetic image of what life is supposed to be like." Amanda scoffs, holding open the door for her before walking out behind her. "Don't let them get to you, Liz."

"Enough about me." Elizabeth sighs, growing tired of her own problems. "You looked extremely happy when you walked in...what's gotten into you now?"

"I have a date tonight." Amanda says cheerfully, causing Elizabeth to snap out of her funk.

"No way! With who?" Elizabeth looks at her curiously. "And more importantly, are you sure you're ready for that?"

"With your friend Johnny."

"Johnny?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Wow...can't say I saw that one coming."

"You don't mind, do you?" Amanda suddenly had a weird feeling. "You don't have thing for him, right?"

"Me and Johnny?" Elizabeth shakes her head. "Never in a million years. He's like a brother...nothing romantic there."

"Okay, good." Amanda breathes a breath of relief. "I'm actually really excited about it."

"You're really ready to date already?"

"Carpe diem." Amanda says simply. "Like they say, when one door closes another one opens and I'm not about to miss out on the open door because I'm too busy staring at the closed one."

"Carpe diem, huh?" Elizabeth mulls it over as they walk over to the hot dog vendor. "Maybe I'll try that on for size."

"You should." Amanda encourages. "Maybe you can hook up with the genius man that gave you that advice you told me about."

"Maybe I will." Elizabeth smiles slightly, accepting the hot dog and drink from Amanda. "You never know, right?"

"Exactly." Amanda pays for the hot dogs and drinks before walking with her to sit on the bench. "From now on we live in the present. No more looking back."

With their lunch hour up, they go their separate ways, back to their jobs. At the end of her shift, Elizabeth had her mind set on what she wanted to do and it started with her getting home and getting ready. After trying on a few outfits and finally settling on one, Elizabeth shrugged into her jacket and made her way to Jake's. Knowing that Jason was staying there, thanks to a certain older guard that was more than happy to share the information.

"Elizabeth?" Jason questions, walking over to where she's seated.

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth counters, standing up to look at him curiously. "I mean, you look like someone I know, but he told me he was leaving for good."

"Were you looking for me?" Jason eyes her intently.

"Maybe." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

"Who said I was avoiding you?"

"A big birdie."

"Francis." Jason says through tight lips. "Last time I tell him anything."

"So...why were you avoiding me?" Elizabeth questions, leaning against the pool table.

"Why were you looking for me?" Jason counters, avoiding her question.

"Carpe diem."

"Carpe diem?"

"Exactly." Elizabeth slips her hands up his chest to his shoulders before kissing him soundly. Pulling away when breathing become necessary, she whispers, "Carpe diem."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


End file.
